Touch Me Again
by HateMailIsGreatMail
Summary: Just an nsfw oneshot that had been gathering dust on my laptop for far too long. Huey/Riley; incest rampant - you have been warned. I do hope you enjoy


It started off innocent enough; or at least that's how Riley feels about it. He never stated his intentions, wasn't even sure of them himself, but he didn't have to be. Huey didn't think anything of it and sometimes Riley wondered if he ever did think but of course he did. He never got any recognition for it but the boy was smart and could probably see through him.

Whether or not Huey actually knew what was going on, if he was actually aware of what was going through his mind, he showed no sign of it. He just climbed into Riley's bed and slept there and somehow despite his heart's pounding and the sweat building Riley was able to fall asleep too.

Maybe them sleeping in the same bed wasn't necessarily suspicious since they had only been ten at the time but the thing is that it was happening every single night. Huey even woke up once in the middle of the night to the sound of his grandfather finally coming home but the feeling of Riley's face buried in his chest, arms wrapped around him lulled him back to sleep better than his parents' ever had.

They're thirteen and probably too old to be sleeping in the same bed but that's the thing, they still are. They're cuddling every night, riding the bus home from school and holding each other late Sunday afternoons. It's not like they've never hugged each other before; it's just that they're doing it constantly with no one else around.

Sometimes at school Riley will be talking to Huey. Actually, it's all the time. Huey doesn't really talk to anyone else and he wishes that Riley was the same but he's not. He's still a scrawny little dork but it seems that his kindness is finally paying off and it doesn't seem that the 'scrawny little dork' thing will last much longer either. He's almost fourteen and definitely a late bloomer but Riley is becoming pubescent and Huey can see it. Huey notices a lot about his little brother, sometimes even before the boy notices it himself but then again Huey spends a lot of time watching him.

When they snuggle at night Riley is always the first to fall asleep and these days Huey doesn't even have to give him cough syrup for it to happen.

Huey is busier than ever with school work, he's got to get into a good college after all, track, he's got to stay in shape, housework, he's got to learn responsibility, a part-time job, he's got to pay his own way, and all while remaining a positive role model for his little brother.

Riley's exhausted too; though not in the same way. He's never really done anything for himself his whole life and it shows. Secretly he's terrified that he'll end up living in his grandfather's basement and just eat and sleep and eventually die. He's so lazy and it's frustrating because he doesn't want to be useless but he can't help it.

It's always worth it though, his existence, because he gets to end his week like this.

He's lying on his back, head turned towards Huey who always sleeps on his side facing him.

The only thing he wishes was different about this was the fact that Huey's eyes are closed.

Of course they're closed though. Why wouldn't they be? He is sleeping, after all.

Anyways, Riley knows that he shouldn't be looking forward to this and definitely shouldn't be wanting more.

There's a day and it's not even the weekend but Riley's feeling brave enough to actually try for more.

He's sitting on the couch, not really paying attention to the television screen but he has been paying attention to Huey who's lying idly on the floor. He's on his side again but he's not facing Riley this time and doesn't know that he's moved until there's suddenly a blanket thrown over him.

Huey is about to turn his head and he's got his mouth open to ask a question but then Riley's telling him to just watch the television and then Riley's lying behind him under the blanket.

Riley's not touching him but Huey can't help the shiver that goes down his spine when he feels his brother's breath on the back of his neck.

That was on a Wednesday or maybe it was a Thursday, Riley doesn't really know.

He's never been good at keeping track of the days except for when it came to the weekends.

He's not having to wait anymore though.

He's not sure if Huey is actually enjoying it, if he's wanting more or just too scared to tell him to stop, or even worse - pitying him.

Maybe it's pity because whenever Huey catches Riley staring at him in school all he gives him is a disdainful glare that makes Riley squirm in his seat.

He's not telling him to stop and Riley's too selfish and scared to ask why Huey is letting this happen.

They haven't actually done anything but it's obvious that Riley wants to and is just waiting for an opportunity.

He has plenty of opportunities but he just never takes them. He knows he needs to try something soon though because there's other people who want a chance with Huey.

Girls and guys talk to him at school or wherever else they go and they're clearly flirting and Riley doesn't like it but he never speaks up about it.

It seems that Huey isn't interested, though, because he's only ever with Riley, letting him lay behind him when they're awake and lying beside him when they're asleep.

Riley decides he's not going to wait any longer but that doesn't mean that he's going to say anything. They don't talk about any of this ever and Riley's silent when one day he sneaks an arm around Huey's waist.

Huey is silent too and just stays there under the blanket.

It's almost two weeks of this before Huey finally gives Riley a signal.

When Riley throws an arm around him he scoots back. There's still space between them but it's much smaller and Riley closes it off, moving forward until he can feel Huey against his chest.

They're hot, sweaty, and bored when Riley decides to take things further.

It's hot as hell outside and inside too and there's absolutely no reason for them to be so close, a blanket pulled up to their chests.

Maybe the heat's a blessing, though, because there's not as much as clothing as usual between the two of them.

Huey's night shirt is so thin that it was practically see through when under certain lighting.

Riley can't see it right now but he can feel it, the material of the shirt smooth against his finger tips and he's able to summon enough courage to sneak a hand underneath.

He leaves it on Huey's stomach and he can actually feel his brother tense before relaxing into his touch, breathing out and pressing himself even closer to Riley.

A week after that Riley moves his hand upwards and the wet gasp that Huey lets out when his thumb brushes up against his nipple gets him hard, harder than he's ever been before.

He stands up and leaves the room immediately, barely catching Huey in the corner of his eyes, sitting up and fixing his shirt.

He comes back to the living room eventually but choses to sit on the couch instead of returning to his usual spot.

It's almost a whole month before Riley goes back under that blanket.

He hasn't been completely deprived because he still sleeps in the same bed with Huey, still wakes up in the middle of the night to him and his arms wrapped around him and his face buried in his chest.

It seems that they're starting where they left off because Riley doesn't even have to put his arm around Huey before they're practically straddling one another, sighing when Huey's finally holding him again.

Riley is no longer the only initiator of sexual contact.

Usually Riley's pants would be too tight for this but he's in his pajamas right now and Huey's hand slips in easily.

His fingers skim the skin right above the hem of the boy's boxers and he can feel Riley holding his breath, they both are, just waiting for him to dip his hands in but Huey pulls his hand out and returns to playing with Riley's nipples.

The next time Huey's hand goes into Riley's pants they both hold in a breath again.

He's not sure if Riley did so intentionally but he's not wearing anything underneath. It's just warm, soft, hairy skin that Huey finds and he pretends not to be in complete shock. He's still frozen for a second before he continues forward, his fingers trailing downwards, raking lovingly through the thick, black nest of pubes.

His fingers meet Riley's cock sooner than he expected but he's already decided that today he would finally do something. He wraps a hand around it and without warning gives a single pump, biting his lips at Riley's gasp. He releases his grip and let's his hand travel the length, pleasantly surprised to find a good amount of pre-cum already gathered at the tip.

Riley cums soon after and now is cumming nearly every day from Huey's touching.

Another week goes by and Riley is on the floor licking his cum off of Huey's stomach. Huey's hand is already out of his pants and he's wiping the extra onto Riley's pant leg.

Maybe Riley is just feeling generous or guilty but for the first time he presses back against Huey and he bites his lip when Huey groans.

Of course all this touching gets Huey hard but usually he'll leave the room to take care of himself before returning to sit on the couch.

It seems as if today's going to be different though because Riley presses back against him and that's all the invitation Huey needs.

The next time they cum together, Riley's hand pumping away at Huey's swollen cock as he humps him the best he can.

Riley has added something else to their routine.

It's rather simple and maybe too sweet for their dirty afternoons and it probably should have come before Huey ever slipped his hands under Riley's clothing, but whatever. They both enjoy it at least Riley assumes so since Huey started it but there is something nice about being able to leave his arm around the boy even after they've been sexually satisfied. He especially enjoys Riley's hand slipping into his own, keeping him there.

School will be ending soon and that might mean the end of this because now Riley is really busy, hardly ever coming around and never under his blanket.

Fin.


End file.
